


Children and Corners

by OptimisticEmotion



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticEmotion/pseuds/OptimisticEmotion
Summary: A small blurb- Dick just got news from the doctor. Spoiler, it wasn't good. Rated-T for mentions of sexual content.





	

Dick had locked himself in his room. It wasn't like anyone was coming, so he didn't know why he bothered. He lived on his own in an apartment in Bludhaven. But still he unplugged the phone, the T.V., locked away his gear, locked all the doors to his apartment, and huddled in the corner with his blanket wrapped around him.

Ever since the doctor's call, Dick had been feeling so very vulnerable. Like just one word and he'd shatter. Going to the Doctor's he thought nothing of it. It was just a routine check up for a guy his age. Just something to get all those who were concerned about him off his back for a while.

All the tests went pretty well, even the pretty Doctor lady made getting a semen sample pretty damn easy. The urine one, not so much, but he was pretty sure she was prescribing him some tests just for a reason to see and touch him. And if he was honest, she was hot, and he was more than okay with the watching and touching.

But she actually put everything through for testing, and it seems it was a good thing she did. Or a horrible one.

He got the call, he was expecting a meet up out of the office, but Dr. Bazel had told him that she had some bad news for him. He was at the station when he got the call. At his desk. He was already sitting down. And as the Doctor spoke those words, he felt himself get sick.

"You'll never have children."

Dick sobbed a bit. Sure worse things could have happened. STD's, Cancer, some other highly deadly disease that could cause him to run out of life quickly. But to find out his sperm count was so low he'd never have a kid of his own, . . . that wasn't life coming to an end, that was huge road block preventing life from ever happening!

Dying young was something he'd already come to terms with. It was part of the jig. Living the life he did, to know he was going to go out before he was forty would have just made taking risks easier. But this just meant that he'd never pass his legacy on.

Sure he could adopt like Bruce did. That might even be better. But there was still the fact that even after all the women he's slept with, Dick Grayson wasn't going to suddenly be a father (something he actually kind of secretly hoped for).

He wrapped the blanket around himself tighter, feeling the full loss of his parental ability. he would have made a terrible father anyway.


End file.
